OC moshpit
by Dodectron
Summary: A fanfic completely based on OCs. Send in your own and they'll fight others. The person with the most winning Pokemon or trainers will win something. Rated K plus.
1. Absol VS Umbreon

Hey, everyone. This time I'm attempting something new; a Pokemon battle fanfic. It may change later on if I get bored with just battles but I'll try this for a little while and see how it goes.

Okay, how this works is you guys send me OC's of either a wild Pokemon or a trainer with Pokemon. I will randomly select them, set them against each other, and the outcome will be determined according to either a coin-flip or if it's something ridiculous like a Burmy versus a team of Charizard. Yeah.

I'll have a little battle here for your enjoyment, and it will include a layout for your OC's. Thanks for reading! Rated K plus for possible injuries and the fact that it's about two creatures trying to kill each other. Yes.

Disclaimer: Pokemon wouldn't stand for Pocket Monsters if I owned it.

BATTLE!

Fighter one: Crusade the Absol.

Gender: Female

Level: 50 (all have to be lvl 50 or below)

Status: Wild

Type: Dark

Personality: Sassy (Always put the pokemon's nature here then go on to add) and stand-offish, she enjoys fighting and hits fast all the time.

Extra: She has an old-style cross tattoo on her left shoulder, and her mane is cut into a vaguely cross-shape haircut.

Fighter two: Jihad the Umbreon

Gender: Female

Level: 50

Status: Wild

Type: Dark

Personality: Quiet and easily angered, though is affectionate towards her trainer and the teammates that have been with her for a while.

Extra: Her yellow fur rings change into love-heart shapes when using the move Attract.

Now these two Pokemon are actually my own, from my Soul Silver game, and I love them very much =D Now the battle will begin!

3.

2.

1.

Fight!

The arena was suddenly lit up by bright stadium spotlights, two Pokemon standing on either side of the field and facing each other. One was a white lion-like creature with a blade on its head and a weaponised tail, red eyes glaring from a dark bluey-grey face. Its large claws stroked the dirt ominously and a rumbling growl built up inside of its chest, the tail twitching with adrenalin surges.

The other was a smaller, dog-like animal, coloured entirely with black except for rings on its forehead, both shoulders, both sides of its hindquarters, around its tail and around its two ears. Its ears were large and rabbit-like while its tail swished through the air with the same shape as a fox. Its eyes were both large and red, the pupils black, and the Pokemon snarled with large canines.

The referee threw down a black and white chequered flag, and the two Pokemon as one leapt towards each other.

"Aaaaaaab..." Crusade growled, two whirlwinds whipping up alongside it. Jihad bared her teeth, the ring on her head lighting up like a small torch. The beam at first simply sparked, causing Crusade to glance at it. Just as her eyes landed on the ring, it lit up and shone on her face, making her close her eyes and stumble, suddenly uncoordinated. Jihad quickly took her advantage and pressed the advantage, running at the Absol while white light flickered up around her in a trail of sparks.

Just as it seemed the quick attack was going to put Absol down, she opened her eyes again and flickered in two, making Jihad skid to a stop in surprise. The two copies grinned and split up again, eventually becoming a circle of white lions that prowled and snarled their confidence. Jihad's ears went back and she leaned down closer to the earth, nose twitching and eyes flicking from copy to copy.

A beam of yellow light suddenly blasted at her, striking a glancing blow on her hindquarters, and Jihad yelped, spinning to fire a shadow ball at whatever had attacked her. The ball struck the true Crusade squarely on her fluffy chest, and she yelped as well, though not as badly hit. Ghost-type attacks aren't very effective on dark-type Pokemon, and she filed away that information as she leaped to avoid another shadow ball, digging in her claws and running with agility.

Jihad hissed angrily and puffed out her fur, making her look even scarier. The mean look made Crusade stop fleeing, and pulled it back in like a fish on a hook. The Absol glared at Umbreon furiously at her inability to use her speed, and leapt in with the blade on her side of her head glowing brightly white. Jihad yelped at the first blow, a slash to her shoulder which instantly began to ooze poison instead of blood, due to the glands that protected her from insect bites.

Umbreon's eyes glowed pink and her rings mutated into love-heart shapes, instantly transforming her into a cute little puppy. She panted purposefully, wagging her fox tail, and Crusade flinched at the display. Once Jihad was sure that her charm had knocked Absol off of her clawed feet, she jumped at the lion, using every last bit of her strength in a giga impact attack.

Unfortunately for her, Crusade had been swaying back and forth on purpose while she still could, listening to an ancient beat of spear-hilts on the ground and the ringing screams of swords on their fellows. Completing her ritual dance, Crusade suddenly fell to the ground, rolled back onto her feet and jumped onto the startled Umbreon who was now incapable of moving.

Crusade's tail shone with a steely glint, and she swung it at Jihad several times until the struggling fox fell silent.

"The winner is Crusade, the Absol!"

So if you want to be part of a battle, go ahead and tell me in either a review or a message, I don't mind which. If there's a trainer involved, that just means the battle will have their voice calling out commands and the battles will either be one Pokemon on their team (if I feel lazy) or will be a lot longer due to a whole party of 6. No legendaries unless they're wild, and even then it will be either a trained Pokemon against them or a whole team, so don't expect them to win all the time.

Special 'Extra' things aren't really limited, it's to set them apart from the rest. This can include shinies. Each person may submit either two trainers with a full team of 6 or any number of wild Pokemon.

Golden Eagle~


	2. Ninetales VS Venusaur

**Hi to everyone that actually reads and pays attention to this =D It's time for a new chapter, this time of two OC's that I have received from people and that shall now battle each other. I received one OC from a reviewer, Sajintmm, who asked if I could enter his beloved Venusaur to this story. I understand how you feel about your Pokemon Sajintmm, so he will be the first OC I accept.**

**The next OC is a Ninetales named Aurora, from one of my best friends. She only caught it a few months ago, but she still loves her.**

**Let the battle begin!**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

**Begin!**

Lights snapped on to fixate themselves on two Pokemon on either side of a steel field, and the audience shouted out their excitement in a dull roar. It seemed at first that the battle field would simply be a flat plain board of steel, but then it split into two pieces with the sound of roiling thunder.

Beneath the steel, there was a large body of dark water, which seemed to bubble and move as if it had a mind of its own. This was a little startling to the two Pokemon that were getting ready to fight, but one of them, a Venusaur, got over it easily. He growled in a deep voice, and stomped forwards as far as the edge of land would allow him to.

The other Pokemon was very surprised at the water field, and didn't get over it very easily. She yapped and leapt from side to side, her tails waving back and forth at the rapid movement. Being a fire type, Ninetales very much disliked water, and the only way across was over a few floating panels that looked in danger of going under, even unweighted.

The Venusaur didn't seem in a hurry to attack, and simply waited with its strangely large flower open and soaking in the light from the spotlights that kept close watch on both Pokemon. They didn't do as well as solar power would have, but any kind of light can be used in light attacks.

The Ninetales, whose name was Aurora, finally decided to do something and jumped from her side of the field onto a floating panel. It began to sink as soon as her weight was upon it, but she simply jumped again to another panel, and continued to jump until she was on ground that didn't wallow. Judging that the distance wasn't too far at this point, Aurora snarled and breathed out a stream of fire that struck Dinoseed on his fore left foot.

Dinoseed roared in pain and fury, using his signature vines to fly over the remaining distance between them and wrap themselves around Aurora's middle. He yanked, and immediately sent Aurora into the roiling black substance which sucked her down like quicksand. He rumbled angrily and retracted his vines, watching closely for any other attacks.

Aurora struggled and yelped as she sank to the bottom, but fell still when she realized that it was so shallow that her head was poking out even as her paws were flat on the pool bottom. Not only that, but this water was so gummy and thick that it couldn't really be water. She grinned a foxy grin and clambered back onto her platform, black sludge still clinging to her pale cream fur. It'll be a drag to get this clean again later...

Dinoseed watched calmly as she climbed back out of the pool, and smiled grimly when she simply stood on her dry spot with shaking legs. He had actually been sending his vines towards her under the black stuff as the Ninetales didn't stay under, and now he suddenly shot the ends of the vines out at her, wrapping around her front paws.

Aurora yowled in pain as the vines tightened, and instinctively bit down on them, fire sparking from her fangs. Dinoseed roared and shot his vines back, waving them in the air. The Ninetales still clung to the vine though, and eventually the grass Pokemon shoved his vines underwater, hoping that it would let go if there was no air to breathe.

The minute the Pokemon was under the black water, it exploded into flames, roaring and crackling like some great fire dragon. Dinoseed hissed at the enormous heat and withdrew his vines, holding them in the air as they withered and burnt. It seemed that the water was not water at all, but oil. Aurora had that thought at the same time as her opponent, and leaped from the oil, delighting in the fire that increased her own natural strength.

Her fur drew the heat and light in, storing it as energy, and Aurora glowed as she paced over melted plastic towards the stricken Venusaur. Now the fire had left some sort of sludgy slag at the bottom of the pool, and it was shallower than before. This meant that Dinoseed could walk forwards as well, and he did so, though his feet didn't seem able to get unstuck if he needed to do so.

Even without his vines, the grass dinosaur was a tough opponent, and he fired a cloud of razor-sharp leaves at Aurora. Right after this, he shook his freshly-cut leaves until a cloud of blue powder floated over their heads. The Ninetales breathed it in, had a look of great surprise on her face, and fell face-down into the muck.

Dinoseed roared in triumph and struggled to stand on his hind legs so he could use his final and most devastating attack. After a few seconds of fighting with the muddy black stuff, he rose up high and fell back down, landing with a thunderous rumble. The ground shook violently, and the fire that still burnt in patches over the field disappeared. Most of the bright light coming from Aurora died down as well, and Dinoseed grunted with satisfaction.

Aurora was still fast asleep, which gave him time to use another attack. The petals on his back began to glow, and he suddenly shot a huge beam of greeny-white energy at the felled fox. It struck her clean in the side, and she flew all the way across the field and into the far wall of the pool. This did wake her up, but it was too late; Dinoseed had hit her with a mixture of purple poisonous powder, leaves that magically followed her with the poison on them and synthesis to heal his burns just in case she managed to get back up.

Aurora fell down, this time for real.

"And the winner is... Dinoseed, the Venusaur!"

Golden Eagle~


	3. Banette VS Gallade

**Wow guys, um... I'm really sorry about how long it's been. I just haven't been in the mood for writing for a while, and Pokemon was just... yeah. Anyway, I wrote a new chapter here, with Giggetyaclock's Gallade and CannonSam's trainer and Pokemon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I would love more OC's to write about! Don't worry, I will add your Arcanine next chapter, Rubywolf.**

Drumbeats rolled like a crashing wave, while the moonlight shone down from the sky in filtered silvery particles. Two creatures stood at either end of a large, open field, a smaller creature standing behind one of them. They were difficult to see, but spotlights suddenly were switched on and pointed at the competitors, who blinked at the harsh light.

One of them was tall and white, with green blades and a dull blue-green horn sprouting from its head. It was humanoid, but far more angular than any human; this was a Gallade, sporting a very serious expression and not showing any fear whatsoever.

On the other side, the Pokemon floated a foot above the ground; it was greyish white, and its red eyes glowed like rubies lit from within, speaking of malice and glee. The Banette was wearing a bandana around its neck, probably a gift from the human behind it. There was not enough time to see any particular details, however, as they began to fight only seconds after the light appeared.

The Gallade instantly ran forward to deal a Close Combat attack, its blades glowing with bright orange energy. The Banette didn't move at all; it simply leered as the blade swept straight through its body, doing no damage at all. The trainer laughed and said "Izzy, use Trick Room!"

Instantly, the speed of the Gallade was slowed to the point of stopping, and the Banette seemed to speed up in all of its movements; blinking, twitching its claws and breathing. A glowing pink bubble had been placed around them, distorting the laws of reality in Izzy's favour. "Good job Izzy, now Will-o-Wisp!" cheered the trainer.

The Gallade, known as 1-Inch Punch to his friends, snarled and attempted to use Psycho Cut on its enemy. Once again, this attack blew straight through the smirking ghost. The attack was so slow that Izzy simply burned the blades with his attack without bothering to aim for the main body. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and the Gallade suddenly tried a different strategy; it slowed its movements down deliberately, and attacked with blades that glowed purple and black. The attack made Izzy fly backwards several feet, and he cried out in pain; that had been Night Slash, a dark type move which was super effective on a ghost type.

"Don't let it beat you, Izzy! Shadow Claw it!" Leeland shouted to his Pokemon, worried about how slow his Pokemon had become after the powerful attack. Izzy closed his eyes and shook his head; not to say no, but to clear some confusion away. 1-Inch leapt through the air, momentarily forgetting to be slow enough to go fast in the Trick Room, giving Izzy enough time to avoid the blow and slash with purple-imbued claws. This was just as painful to Gallade as the Night Slash had been to Izzy; Ghost-type moves were super effective to psychics, of which Gallades partially were.

The two were now tired already, staring at each other with more caution than before; they had not been expecting the opposition they were both receiving now, and their injuries were a lot more painful than other battles would provide.

1-Inch attacked again first; his burns were becoming increasingly painful, and he winced as he charged the blades with green energy. Leaf Blade was his last available move, and he wanted to get close enough to deliver another Night Slash without being hit by another mystical move like Trick Room. Izzy's trainer thought quickly and commanded "Izzy, try another Shadow Claw if he gets close, but stay away as long as you can."

The white Banette floated up, going very quickly because of his actual slow speed (Trick Room was hard to get the hang of, but being experienced with its nooks and crannies was exceptionally useful to a ghost Pokemon when between a rock and a hard place.) Gallade snarled and attempted to jump after his enemy; this was a mistake.

Having to go fast in order to jump through the air, he was slowed down rapidly. Soon he was floating at the same speed Banette should have been going, if Trick Room was not in place, and Izzy giggled evilly as he slashed with Shadow Claw at the slowly leaping Pokemon. 1-Inch hissed in pain and cut at the ghost; just as he began his attack, the Trick Room suddenly stopped working and his speed was enough to jab a green-glowing blade into the Banette's stomach. Izzy squealed and used Shadow Claw again, striking his foe on its burnt blades.

1-Inch could feel his health slowly draining from his wounds, and the repeated super-effective attacks were combining to make him sway on the spot from exhaustion. He had no trainer to give advice, which in this case was a disadvantage. Izzy floated above him with the iconic Banette grin, and used the last attack in his arsenal; Return.

The link of love and friendship between Izzy and Leeland was strengthened by years of experience of hardship together, tempered by the Hoenn climate and forged by that unique bond that comes about by use of a Pokeball. The powerful tackle slammed 1-Inch into the ground, and the Gallade did not get back up again.

"And the winner is Leeland, with his trusted partner Izzy the Banette!"


	4. Quagsire VS Arcanine

**Now aren't we all lucky? Another one. I needed the distraction, so here we are; another type-advantaged battle, and I hope everyone is okay with how it turns out. If not, pm me and we might be able to sort it all out. Okay, I'm off now, so have fun while reading!**

The mountain-top was rugged and covered with boulders in odd places, as if some giant Pokemon had thrown them haphazardly into piles. Clumps of grass struggled out of dry dust, and the dust rose in whirls around the feet of two human trainers; Kathy Uzu and Alice Lunar. They shook hands and smiled shyly at each other, as it was good manners to do so before any kind of Pokemon battle.

"Good luck, I'm going to give it my all," said Alice with a grin. "Not if I give it first," retorted Kathy in a good-natured, sarcastic tone. They then turned and walked away, stopping at a suitable distance. "I choose you, Quagsire!" exclaimed Alice, the light blue amphibian bursting from his ball with a happy "Sirrreeee!"

"Go, Arcanine!" shouted Kathy, sending out a powerful-looking bright orange wolf-dog. It barked and bent down to snarl from close to the ground, coat sparking with flames. There was a moment of silence, and then the two trainers called out orders at the same time.

"Earthquake!"

"Extremespeed!"

The blue frog Pokemon reached up with its pudgy arms, breathing in a great gulp of air. Arcanine howled and bounded forward, jumping up to land on top of one of the boulders that were arranged almost like a pathway from either side of the field. Quagsire leapt into the air, expelled its breath, and landed with a crash that shook the entire mountain.

The great fire canine yelped in pain as it felt the Earthquake attack through its paws, but being high up from the ground, was kept safe during the moments the Pokemon was flying through the air with its Extremespeed attack. Arcanine's trainer had wisely decided on a strategy that would keep the Earthquake from paining the Pokemon to as much of a minimum as possible, and would turn into an attack as a bonus.

Quagsire only had time to bellow in surprise before the massive dog slammed into it with a deep snarl. The powerful attack blew them both backwards into a pile of smaller rocks, burying them completely in dust and rubble.

The first to emerge was Arcanine; being larger, mostly stronger and less damaged from the earlier move, it dug its way out quickly. Quagsire took a little longer, but he emerged without too much fuss. They glared at each other, and the two trainers thought for a moment before trying another trick.

"Fire Blast, Arcanine!" shouted Kathy confidently. She was enjoying having a slight advantage in a battle, and the fire dog grinned as well, picking up on her emotions. Alice was quick to shout a rebuttal: "Blizzard!" Kathy frowned; ice typed moves were not good against fire type attacks, especially with Fire Blast being so powerful.

Arcanine allowed its lower jaw to drop in a silly-looking gape, readying itself for the ultimate fire-type attack that involved only fire, instead of a wave of simple heat or an eruption of rocks and magma. Quagsire landed its front paws on the ground and steadied itself before spraying a shower of ice so cold that the air literally went down far past zero in less than seconds. Arcanine winced at the cold, but attacked with all of his strength in one massive Fire Blast.

The ice and fire collided with a hiss and copious amounts of steam that gushed over the whole mountain. Each attack was just enough to cancel each other out, rather than one overpowering the other; both the fire blast and the blizzard were halted in their tracks. This was fairly surprising to both trainers, but Kathy was quick to try and take advantage of the situation.

"Thunder Fang!" she yelled triumphantly. Alice just stared, fairly surprised; thunder fang was an electric-type move. Didn't her opponent know that Quagsires were immune to electricity? However, Kathy responded to the shock with a smirk. She had everything planned out.

Arcanine charged its gleaming white teeth with electric power; the air thrummed with energy, throbbing as if with a heartbeat. It then clashed its teeth together to gain more 'snap', and the fire wolf tackled its enemy, latching onto slimy amphibian skin with its electrified fangs.

The electricity didn't enter the blue skin at all, instead curving around and around Quagsire's body in arcs that grew larger and larger. Eventually the whole Pokemon was covered with a glowing electric halo, and it was then that Arcanine stepped back to admire its work. Quagsire slowly climbed to its feet, and looked to its trainer, confused. The girl just shrugged, and decided to ignore this turn of events.

"Just try waterfall, boy," she advised. The Pokemon nodded and spat water from its mouth; this was its downfall. The water struck the electricity, which was in its entirety sucked immediately into the gaping mouth, and from there into the Quagsire's body. It is a well-known fact that with every Pokemon, though it may have protection from electricity due to their skin or other boundaries, there is always a way around it. In this case, electrifying water coming from inside of a Quagsire's mouth was the only way to strike at it with this type of energy.

The blue Pokemon shrieked in agony as its muscles spasmed at this new and horribly painful type of attack, and even Kathy looked a little concerned at the pain in its voice. Eventually, however, the stored energy of the Thunder Fang ran out and Quagsire was free. Thunder Fang was only a weak electric move, after all.

Quagsire didn't bother with an order from its trainer now; it simply used Surf, one of the most powerful moves every water-type Pokemon could have in its arsenal. Arcanine howled in agony as its fur became sodden, and Kathy was spurred into action by this horrible sound.

"Quickly, Fire Blast to dry off and Extremespeed to get on top of that pile of boulders!" she shouted desperately. The fire Pokemon immediately coated itself with fire, which was an alternate way to use the same energy of a Fire Blast, and ran away from the muddy and stinging water, using the boulders once more to escape danger.

"Damn it! Okay Quagsire, you've done great so far; now finish the job! Waterfall to climb up those rocks and finish it off!" Alice commanded. Quagsire quagged (that is _so_ a real word) and coated its legs with water, a little slower than normal because of newfound caution to using water against this particular Arcanine. The water acted like the exhaust of a rocket, and Quagsire nearly flew up to the same level of its enemy. They stared at each other, both exhausted and panting, and both with fire in their eyes.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Waterfall!"

Quagsire zoomed at Arcanine as if fired from a gun, but the Dragon Pulse was more powerful than it would have been due to the time the fire dog had had to regain its breath, above the water and beneath a burning hot sun. Wave after wave of purple-grey energy slammed into the frog Pokemon, until it finally squealed "Quaaaaa!" and was unable to continue its attack, falling to the ground far below.

"Catch it Arcanine!" commanded Kathy. Obediently, it jumped safely to the ground and allowed Quagsire to land on its back. Alice and Kathy met in the middle of the field, both covered with mud and grinning.

"Another time, then? This time, different Pokemon and field," challenged Alice. "It doesn't matter to me, I'll let you lose every time we fight," laughed Kathy. They both returned their Pokemon after thanking them for their help, and wandered off together, neither unhappy about how the battle turned out.


End file.
